Fairy Tail- Gray and Juvia
by Dont-even-know-man
Summary: Gray gets really angry at Juvia, which it normal. It isn't till he yells at her to go away that it changes. What happens the next day when no one can find her? How will Gray feel, knowing he drove her out?


"Gray-sama!" Juvia called after him "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?"

"Yeah." He continued walking

"You don't need company?"

"I'm just going home."

"Juiva knows where you live so she can take you."

"U-um I'm fine." He started walking quicker

"But Gray-sama, don't you want company?"

"Not yours…" He mumbled "No I'm fine."

"But Gray-sama!"

He started getting angry. It hadn't been a good day for him and he wasn't in the mood. She kept echoing in his head- "Gray-sama, Gray-sama!"- It was unbearable. Couldn't she see he was having a bad day?

"GOD!" he yelled finally cracking "Do you know how annoying you can be? Just go away!" he hissed leaving her there.

When he got home he collapsed onto him bed and went to sleep. He felt bad for yelling at Juvia but he wasn't going to do anything until the morning. He just wanted the day to end.

The next day Erza and Levi were telling him off about what happen with Juvia. They found her sitting on the steps outside of the girl's dorm, depressed. They tried cheering her up but it didn't work.

"She hasn't left her room all day." Levi told him, crossing her arms

"Gray you know her feelings now go apologise."

"I know, I know, I'll do it later."

"Do it now!" Erza ordered kicking him out

"Act like a prince." Levi gave Erza some books and she threw them at him

"OW!" he looked at the titles "'_Romeo and Juliet_', '_Rapunzel_'?" he sighed and left them there

Finally reaching the dorm he stared at it. As he was fighting with the girls they'd told him what room she was in. It was hard to miss with his face stuck on the windows.

"Oi Juvia, you there?" He yelled but there was no reply. He tried again but through stones. "I just wanna talk… Please come out." Still no reply.

There was a tree nearby so he climbed it to see. Her room was dark but it looked empty. All he could see were weird plushies and posters of himself. He kinda regretted looking.

"Strange… they said she'd be here."

He went back to the guild and they were confused. Asking around no one had seen her since yesterday. She'd just disappeared. Gray was feeling even more guilty, since he did tell her to go away.

"I-I'm gonna go ask the towns people." He walked off

He was still looking even when the sun had left. No one had seen her. No one knew where she was or why. The guilt was eating away at him and he hadn't realised he'd started sprinting, calling her name.

Once he was finally tired he stopped and just stood there. He didn't know where he was and didn't care. He'd driven Juvia, one of his guild members, his nakama, even his friend out! It was all too much.

"GODAMMIT! I didn't mean what I said! I-I was just angry because yesterday was… and I'd just wanted to… and, and… god I am so sorry Juvia…" He collapsed to the ground, hands covering his face.

"Gray-sama?" He froze and turned "Oh, it is you." Juvia said

"J-Juvia!?" he stuttered as his jaw fell. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Just now. Juvia has returned from her mission." She held out a piece of paper and Gray took it

"Wait this says she needed to be there really early." He thought "By the time she left here everyone would be asleep…" He paused before groaning and hitting his head against a pole

"Um, Gray-sama?"

"It's nothing, never mind." He passed the paper back and noticed her uneasy face "What?"

"…Juvia is sorry. She thought that you would like company since yesterday was Gray-sama's master Ur's anniversary…" she bowed her head

"Wait, so that was why you were extra annoying?" he said bluntly

"Extra!?" she was shocked

"Oh, um I mean… Thanks. And I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just wanted the day to end and was in a bad mood… I swear I didn't mean… Um most of it." He had to pause to think

"Thank you Gray-sama and you are welcome. Juvia just wants you to be happy." She finally smiled

"Then walk me home."

"What?"

"You heard me." He messed with her hat and started walking. He didn't want her to see his red face.

"Of cause!" she cheered chasing after him and clinging to his arm

"Oi you don't have to be that close!" he pushed

"But this is so Juvia will not be separated in the dark."

"There's a thing called street lights, you know." He pouted but decided to leave her there.


End file.
